Dental equipment and techniques have evolved over the past decades of use. New concerns such as infection control and sterility of equipment and materials have become increasingly important, both to the patient and to the dental professional. Dental professionals require equipment for dispensing many substances including air, water, medicament, surface abrading materials, impression material, sealants, coatings, anesthetics, fluoride containing gel or solution, etc.
Most dental equipment is required to be sterilized which consumes time and labor. Many different patients may receive treatment from one dental professional in the same day, and there is not usually time to sterilize the equipment between procedures, so the practitioner must have several of the same type of tool ready for use. Different dental equipment may be used during the same procedure. Often, one set of equipment may be used for one type of procedure, whereas a similar set may used for another. Furthermore, in some offices, there may be several practitioners, each having his or her own preference for types of equipment for particular procedures. Additionally, a medicament can be applied during the procedures which can necessitate a separate medicament dispenser for each differing medicament. Each device requires time, labor, and capital to own, operate, and sterilize.
Dental dispensing devices can require a gas, liquid, or electrical means for operation, which can lead to a complicated supply system. In addition to the expense, having a multitude of supply systems can lead to an unsafe environment due to the close proximity to the patient and dental professional. Some medicaments require mixing with a gas, a liquid, or both, which can require different connections to the office air and water supply creating even more complications.
Some current tooth polishing systems in use that provide baking soda polishing functions are charged with powder in a reservoir in the base unit in an amount for multiple uses or procedures. This powder can absorb moisture from the surroundings and clog the orifices and tubing. Operators of these units can have difficulties in cleaning the powder reservoirs and keeping them dry, and removing, cleaning, and disinfecting their assemblies. Moreover, the base reservoir does not facilitate easy change of the polishing compound for different patients who require a different type or would like a different flavor.
Ultrasonic dental equipment is commonly used in hygienics, periodontal and other dental procedures. This requires additional equipment to be purchased and sterilized for each patient if a medicament is used with the ultrasonic scaler treatment, in addition to the time wasted by the dental professional setting up and switching equipment.